Empress Bulblax
The Empress Bulblax (クイーンチャッピー, Kuīn Chappī) is a boss in Pikmin 2. It is plausible that this creature can mate with the Emperor Bulblax. The Empress Bulblax most closely resembles a regular Red Bulborb whose behind has swollen beyond regular proportions. The Empress Bulblax makes few appearances in the game: it is located on the last sublevel (5) of Hole of Beasts, where it does not produce Bulborb Larva, the last sublevel (8) of Frontier Cavern and sublevel 11 of Hole of Heroes where it does produce Bulborb Larva, and sublevel 4 of Emperor's Realm in Challenge Mode. Notes Olimar's Notes "Initial observations placed doubt on the capability of the grub-dog family to support a strong ant- or beelike social structure, but recent studies show the family is capable of such complexity. The egg sac of the largest female grub-dog within a given range swells to dramatic proportions in response to environmental changes, such as the sudden depletion of prey species. These females temporarily take on the role of pack matriarch. Also, in pack formation it has been observed that nearly all males not involved in species reproduction undergo natural sex changes. The characteristics of such specimens are quite intriguing indeed." Louie's Notes "For a sophisticated delicacy, make a pate de foie gras from this massively obese creature's liver and spread it over a sesame cracker." Nintendo Player's Guide "The rolling wonder squashes Pikmin and its own larvae. Attack one end of the creature by tossing a small group of purples at it, but call the off to your pilot's side before it shakes them off. If they are thrown off, they may land near the creature's rolling midsection." Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Empress Bulblax appears as a randomly occurring trophy. Trophy Description "A member of the grub-dog family, transformed by environmental factors. Due to her ridiculous size, the empress bulblax can no longer walk on her tiny legs. She just wiggles around, rolling from left to right. Although the female continues spawning bulborb larvae, she unfortunately rolls over them with her massive body." Battle Strategy To defeat this enemy, throw Pikmin (preferably Purple) onto her face and call them back before she throws them off. After shaking Pikmin off, the boss rolls from side to side across the chamber in an attempt to crush her aggressors, smashing into walls, and making rocks fall from the ceiling in a few encounters in the game. Although risky, the Bulblax can be petrified if the spray is released on the middle of her elongated torso. The Empress Bulblax is one of the few bosses that can vary depending on where the player encounters her: for the Hole of Beasts fight, it is easier to throw the Pikmin on the Empress Bulblax's side to the left and retreat to the alcove in the wall between attacks. Here, it is also effective to swarm the body from the left at the start of the battle, before the boss awakes. Doing this will deal heavy damage if many Pikmin manage to latch onto the Empress. This is not as effective in the later two battles, as the Pikmin have less time to attack the enemy before she shakes the Pikmin off, and they have the Empress continuously giving birth to Bulborb Larvae. These are easily defeated by their own mother's rolling; alternatively, in the Frontier Cavern, they can be lured away from the Empress with one captain while the other fights the boss, resulting in a fight that is about as easy as in the Hole of Beasts. For the Hole of Heroes fight, the player start off behind the Empress, and she can make boulders fall after hitting the walls; these are most easily avoided by moving behind the exit hole, itself behind a gate. All rules apply here as the same as the Frontier Cavern fight, but trapping the larvae is near impossible, and requires a decoy captain who is in good condition. When defeated, four of the Empress Bulblax's front body segments explode, leaving only the segment attached to the head, which can be returned to the Research Pod and cashed in for 15 pokos. During the fights with the Bulborb Larvae, it is suggested that a captain should distract the larvae, preferably at full health and with the Metal Suit Z obtained, as the larvae can deal a lot of damage otherwise. Gallery Image:Empress Bulblax beta.jpg|The Empress Bulblax being awakened. 112.jpg|The Empress being attacked by Purple Pikmin in the Hole of Beasts. Bulborb larvae army and empress bulbaxes thing..png|Empress Bulbax in the Frontier Cavern with many Bulborb Larvae. Empress Bulblax.png|A high quality screenshot of the Empress Bulblax. Empress Bulblax Spoils.png|The spoils of the Empress Bulblax. Bulborb Larva Army.png|The Emperess Bulblax with her army of Bulborb Larvae. Pikmin 2 Empress Bulblax.png|The Empress Bulblax in the Hole of Beasts. Trivia *The Empress Bulblax makes a cameo appearance in the microgame Pikmin 2 from WarioWare: Smooth Moves ''for the Nintendo Wii and later ''WarioWare: Gold ''for the Nintendo 3DS, where the player must tilt the Wii-Remote (or the 3DS in Gold's case) to squish the Pikmin. *The Empress Bulblax is one of the only enemies in the Piklopedia whose attacks cannot be activated. The others are the Titan Dweevil and the Segmented Crawbster. *The Empress Bulblax is the only member of the Grub-dog family that does not kill Pikmin by eating them. *The Empress Bulblax gives live birth to its larval-form offspring. This is not only unique to the ''Pikmin ''franchise, but also to Earth lifeforms. **Oddly, it's offspring, Bulborb Larva, doesn't share the same scientific name. That's one of a few taxonomy rules the ''Pikmin ''franchise breaks. *The Empress Bulblax's scientific name, ''Oculus matriarcha, translates into 'Eye Matriarch'. Oculus translates into eye, and matriarcha is similar to matriarch, referring to its title of "Empress". *In some caverns, if you look below where the Research Pod is, you'll see what appears to look like a drawing of the Empress Bulblax. *In an earlier version of the Pikmin 2, the Empress Bulblax is called the "Queen Bulborb." *Though never seen above ground, the Empress Bulblax's corpse was intended to produce 30 seeds if brought to the Onion. *Empress Bulblax looks similar to a Termite queen because of her giant belly and method to birthchild Bulborb Larvae. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Hole of Beasts Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Louie's notes Category:Crushing Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Canon